


Lets have a party(for two)

by Falazure



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Month [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec just wants to give Magnus things, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, like self esteem and orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: Alec welcomes Magnus home after two weeks away.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Lets have a party(for two)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> I didn't intend to sit down and write nearly 4k words of smut today, but it's Christmas and I am always on a never-ending quest of Getting Magnus Some Dick.

* * *

Alec collected the pile of papers on his desk together, organizing them into a neat stack so that his secretary wouldn’t have to aimlessly sort through everything tomorrow, he was doing his best not to frown as he tidied everything up but that had been something Alec had been failing at for the better part of two weeks now. Magnus had been off meeting with several reclusive Warlocks in Egypt, helping to mend-fences with the Downworld community and Clave Institute in Cairo, it was important work, necessary, but Alec had been missing his husband horribly ever since he’d left.

This was the longest they’d been apart since they’d started dating and Alec couldn’t say he was relishing it. But hopefully Magnus’ work hadn’t been all for nothing, and his husband was due home this evening, which of course had just made Alec spend the better part of the day constantly checking the clock.

He had plans this evening and soon enough he’d be able to go home and get those started.

He was good however, making sure that he didn’t move until the clock had _just_ hit 7:00pm before he was out of his chair and grabbing his jacket. He turned the lights off as he went, locked the door behind him and dropped the keys into the top drawer of his secretaries desk.

If all went well he wasn’t scheduled to be in for the best part of three days and Alec was going to take full advantage of that.

It barely took him 10 minutes to get home, placing his briefcase on one of the chairs as he went into the kitchen, grabbing the pre-made dinner he’d set aside in the fridge the night before and putting that into the oven as he looked at his watch, he had enough time for a shower and headed to the bedroom, stripping his clothes along the way. He bundled his shirt, socks and underwear into a neat pile for the hamper, pulling out the finely tailored dark suit that he knew Magnus _loved_ him in and placed it on the bed before he walked into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and stepped back to the sink, letting the water heat-up as he checked over his face, making sure he didn’t have any errant patches of scruff left before he stepped into the shower.

He’d gotten better at letting himself indulge in showers over the years, but this time he cleaned himself efficiently, only pausing to consider washing his hair before he grabbed their shared shampoo bottle and set about quickly rinse his hair through.

He didn’t want to waste too much time if he could manage it, he wanted to be ready for Magnus when he got home so he could spend the evening spoiling his husband after being gone for two weeks. That and his libido was _distinctly_ aware that the love of his life was coming home, he’d been subjected to at least a few inconvenient boners in the last few days and while they had certainly arranged some alone time on the phone while Magnus had been gone… it hadn’t been the same. His body missed Magnus’, and he couldn’t wait to have his husband pressed against him.

Alec shut off the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist while taking another to haphazardly scrub at his hair.

He’d only managed to pull a fresh pair of underwear and a t-shirt on when he heard a swoosh and a thud in the other room, a mumbled curse sounding behind the door and Alec frowned, grabbing the pair of sweats he left on one of the chairs as he pulled them on.

He quickly opened the bedroom door, craning his head around as he looked for his errant husband, it wasn’t as if anyone else could randomly portal into their home. He frowned however when he came up short, had he been hearing things?

“Magnus?” He called, almost ready to go back into the bedroom when his husband’s head popped up from the couch and swivelled to look at him.

Three things became apparent to Alec instantly: one, Alec was so happy Magnus was back he nearly dived over the couch to grab him. Two, Magnus had portalled in on the coffee table of all places, the books and papers left there were scattered around the room, there was a pen in the chandelier. Three, Magnus was clearly utterly exhausted, his hair was in disarray, from what Alec could see of his clothes they were unkempt and askew, and his make-up was smudging all over his face.

That didn’t stop his husband from grinning like a lunatic however, and given the wild and jittery look in his eyes it made for a somewhat strange and concerning expression.

“Alexander!” Magnus beamed, shuffling his arms in an attempt to get up, but it didn’t really work, if anything it just made him slump over the back of the couch as he gave up moving half-way through his efforts.

Alec’s heart thudded in his chest and he walked towards his ridiculous husband.

“Hey, you okay?” It was a silly question given Magnus’… well everything at the moment, but he wanted to see how self-aware Magnus was about his levels of exhaustion. His husband didn’t always have the best track record with taking care of himself.

“I’d say I’m peachy but honestly I feel like my head is about to fall off, or has already fallen off and I’ve misplaced it somewhere yet somehow I am here and talking to you.” Magnus blinked owlishly. “Did I invent full-consciousness transportation?” That startled a laugh out of Alec and he moved around so he could reach Magnus on the couch.

“No, I just think you’re very, very tired.” Magnus for his part nodded at him.

“That makes far more sense.” He breathed, his eyes sliding shut for a moment too long and Alec made an unhappy noise and pulled Magnus up and held him steady. “Oh! Why did you do that?” Magnus whined, his head moving every which way as he tried to focus.

“Because you’re going to fall asleep the moment you get comfortable, so I’m getting you to bed.” Alec replied, ignoring Magnus’ grumbled protests as he pulled his husband up and towards their bedroom.

“But I can smell food.” Magnus tried to aim towards the kitchen but Alec circled him back round and kept them on course.

“Yes, and I’ll wake you up after a few hours so you can eat.” Magnus didn’t look convinced.

“But will it keep?” Even with his protests Alec had gotten him into the bedroom and out of his jacket however, so Alec kept moving them as he pulled at Magnus' clothes.

“Yes Magnus, it’ll be fine.” Alec replied as he started unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt, his husband staring blearily up at him and he swayed on his feet a little. He managed to strip him out of his upper layers, getting his belt and shoes off before encouraging Magnus towards his side of the bed. He paused before Alec could get him too far however and Alec watched him, worried that he was about to try something else, instead Magnus simply looked up at him with large, glittery eyes.

“I’ve missed you.” And Alec felt his heart swell in his chest, reaching both hands up to gently cup Magnus’ cheeks, swiping both thumbs against his skin.

“I’ve missed you more.” Magnus smiled up at him, dazed and a lot unfocused but Alec still took the moment to press their heads together. He didn’t dare kiss him, not when his body would want it to go further and Magnus was far too out of it to be able to consider it at the moment. Besides, Alec just wanted to get him to bed. Getting him out of the rest of his clothes after that was easier, almost as if Magnus’ emotions had been zinging all over the place and now he was settled, centered. At least Alec hoped that was the case, Magnus was his emotional center, he only hoped he gave his husband the same sense of calm and ease.

With Magnus’ underwear snapped away, to who knows where, and his make-up magicked off Alec gently pressed Magnus to the bed and under the covers, a hand grasping out when he made to move away.

“Stay?” Magnus was already half asleep, but his grip was no less strong and Alec laid a reassuring hand atop his husband’s, smiling even though Magnus had his eyes closed.

“I need to put some things away, but I’ll come right back.” He promised and Magnus nodded, his hand sliding back and within moments his chest was rising and falling steadily.

Alec lingered, taking the time to stare at his husband, at how he was able to look so beautiful even while exhausted out of his mind, he stepped closer, pulled the blankets up a little further and moved away. Much as he wanted to join Magnus he did have make sure dinner didn’t burn and he’d need to put his suit away for now.

Looking back at Magnus with an adoring smile Alec went to tidy up.

\----

Alec stirred slowly, only grumbling a little at the early morning light as he shuffled closer to the body in front of him, a small grunt left Magnus as he pulled him closer and Alec smiled into the back of his head. Instinct was telling him to get up and prepare for the day, but selfish desire only made him curl further into the sheets and his husband, wrapping them both further into their shared cocoon. It’s not like either of them needed to be anywhere anyway.

He blinked his eyes awake as he remembered his somewhat scuppered seduction plans last night, shifting enough so that he could prop himself up to be able to see Magnus a little, a small smile spreading across his lips at how dead-to-the-world his husband was. While it had interfered with his plans it was good to see Magnus resting, the other man was notorious for neglecting his own needs sometimes and Alec had every intention of making sure that his husband actually relaxed for the next few days. And if Alec had to personally oversee that well, he was more than happy to be a motivating factor.

Magnus let out another small grumble, his head shifting against the pillow and Alec’s smile widened, leaning down to place a gentle kiss against Magnus shoulder. The groan Magnus let out bordered on incident and all at once Alec’s cock stood to attention. He huffed a laugh against Magnus’ shoulder, shaking his head at his own overeager body, but the coiling desire in his belly had him placing another small kiss to his husband’s skin, another moan left Magnus and Alec’s cock throbbed again where it was pressed against the small of Magnus’ back.

Alec licked his lips, realistically he should stop and leave Magnus to his sleep, he’d more than earned it, but the insistent throbbing of his own dick, as well as Magnus’ responses, had him littering soft, barely-there kisses against his husband’s neck and shoulder, groaning softly in answer to every one of Magnus’ little moans.

He hadn’t even realised he was almost pressing Magnus into the sheets when Magnus’ head jerked a little, his ass rolling back into his hips and a surprised gasp left his husband’s throat.

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was a little bleary but he otherwise sounded awake.

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t actually mean to wake you.” Which was the truth, even if he was gently grinding his cock into the swell of Magnus’ ass.

“Oh so you were going to have your way with me while I slept on unknowingly?” Magnus’ words were teasing but a swoop of arousal pooled in Alec’s gut, memories of fucking Magnus awake flooding his mind and he unconsciously rocked his hips down harder.

“It’s not like you haven’t let me do that before.” Alec rumbled into Magnus’ ear, delighting at the way his husband shuddered underneath him.

“True, and I _am_ tired.” Magnus teased, clearly aiming for nonchalance but the attempt was ruined somewhat by how breathy he sounded and the way he was not-so-subtly trying to get Alec’s cock between his ass-cheeks. Alec only grinned against his shoulder.

“Ah, well if that’s the case I better do all the work.” Alec shifted so his cock could glide up where Magnus wanted. “Since you’re so tried.” He added, rolling his hips up in a slow grind and smiling as Magnus’ hands grabbed at the sheets beneath them.

“It’s only the right thing to do...” Magnus’ mouth dropped open into a silent moan as Alec leisurely fucked his cock between his ass-cheeks, keeping his pace slow to both tease his husband, and because he didn’t fancy going overly fast without lube to aid the way.

Alec propped himself up on his forearms, pressing light kisses into Magnus’ skin as he gently rocked their hips together, smiling every time Magnus tried to shove back and increase the pace, pleased and frustrated moans leaving his husband every time the head of his cock caught against his rim. If Alec deliberately angled his cock for that every so often that was for him to know.

When Magnus was panting loudly into the bed, hips hips twisting and thrusting back in a desperate attempt to get more friction Alec pulled back, and the noise he got was both absolutely hilarious and absurdly hot.

One of Magnus’ hands flailed back to grab him. “Where are you _going_?” He asked, cat-eyes blinking back at him, hazy and sex-drunk and it took all Alec had to act like he _didn’t_ want to immediately fuck his husband into the mattress as he tried to pull back.

“I need to get lube.” Magnus let out an in-human noise and pulled him back harder, the grip on his thigh almost bruising.

“I think not.” He almost snapped, and before Alec could respond Magnus twirled his hand and Alec grunted as warm lube covered both his ass and Alec’s cock. “Come on.” Magnus whined, tugging him back and grinding his ass into Alec’s cock and well, who was he to deny Magnus anything really?

He leaned back in, blanketing Magnus with his body and groaned himself at the happy moan Magnus let out, the slickness of the lube allowing Alec to fuck himself faster between Magnus’ ass-cheeks and grind down harder. He was perhaps forgetting his own intention of teasing Magnus, but it _had_ been two weeks and he had the full glory of his horny, naked husband underneath him. Alec was only so strong.

Alec grunted as he gently bit at the back of Magnus’ neck, a hiss leaving his lips as his cock nearly slid into Magnus on one particularly hard thrust, but he pulled back just enough so that his cock slid up and away, a plaintive whine leaving Magnus as he tried to replicate the motion. Alec held him down for that, kissing up to his hear and nipping at the lobe.

“If you want something ask for it.” He said into Magnus’ ear, biting his lip at the way Magnus keened beneath him.

“Alexander, _fuck_ _me_.” He gasped, rocking his hips back even as Alec slowed his thrusts, making sure his cock was pressing firmly against his rim as he moved. He let himself tease Magnus for a few more moments before he moved himself back, sliding his fingers up through the lube as he started to gently press and push again his husband’s rim.

One of Magnus’ feet kicked at the back of his calf. “Come on, just get in me.” He said while he wriggled his ass back and Alec huffed.

“I’m not going to just stick my dick in without prepping you.” Alec pointed out, but slid two fingers in even as he spoke, trying to set up a quick pace but even that seemed to only frustrate Magnus more as he squirmed against the bed.

“Well _someone_ is entirely responsible for riling me up.” Alec grinned and leaned over Magnus, sliding his fingers deeper and watching as Magnus gasped as he rocked his hips into Alec’s hand.

“And _someone_ is just naturally impatient.” He said against the back of Magnus’ neck, enjoying the way his husband shivered against him as his fingers worked inside him.

“I just know what I want.” Magnus shot back, his impertinence ruined by how fucked-out he sounded and how wrecked he looked. Alec hummed and pulled his fingers out, delighted by the needy whine Magnus let out that turned into a long groan as he slid his cock back between Magnus’ ass-cheeks, angling himself so he was constantly pushing against his rim.

“And you want this inside you?” He flexed his hips, letting the head of his cock slide in just a fraction and one of Magnus’ hands flailed back, grasping tight into Alec’s hair.

“ _Yes._ ” Magnus hissed and Alec was done teasing the both of them, he slid in with one long thrust.

He didn’t pause or wait, immediately pulling back and fucking into Magnus with long, deep thrusts as he angled for a particular spot and held it when Magnus let out a loud yelp of pleasure. It wasn’t going to take long, not with the noise Magnus was making, the way he was trying to thrust back, but mostly just ended up squirming against the bed, and how his chest heaved with panting breaths. Alec only groaned at the fluttering clench of Magnus’ ass around his cock, pressing his lips against Magnus’ cheek-bone as his husband held him close as Alec moved, the two of them almost twined together. Honestly Alec wasn’t even sure which set of legs were even _his_ at the moment.

Magnus’ breath hitched on one particular thrust, his body rolling against the sheets and he whined in the back of his throat.

“Do you need a hand?” Alec panted against his cheek, already sliding one arm underneath his husband to help.

“No, _No_.” Magnus’ gasped, his body shuddering beneath him and Alec couldn’t resist moving the already half-pinned hand until he found a nipple, his fingers plucking and pulling at the small bud as best he could with Magnus practically plastered to the mattress.

It was enough though, within seconds Magnus’s body locked-up, both hands grasping at whatever they could: one into the pillows the other tight into Alec’s hair, and Alec nearly saw stars as Magnus’ body clenched hard around him, the muscles contracting with every pulse of Magnus’ orgasm and Alec groaned as he fucked Magnus through it, his husband’s loud moans echoing in the bedroom.

He pressed kisses into Magnus’ skin as he came down, small hums leaving him as Alec gently moved and all at once Magnus’ body seemed to flop into the sheets, his arms dropping haphazardly against the bed and Alec couldn’t help but laugh at the fucked-out, yet adorable, picture his husband made. He grinned to himself, feeling more than a little pleased at how thoroughly he’d fucked Magnus, at doing a _good_ job.

He slowed his thrusts, intending on pulling out when Magnus rolled his hips back, a small whine leaving his throat. “Keep going.” It was quiet and so very sated but Alec grunted as his cock throbbed, liquid heat pooling at the base of his spine and his hips snapped forwards unconsciously. He wouldn’t last, didn’t want to if he was being honest and short breaths blasted out of him as he quickly snapped his hips down, fucking his cock into Magnus with short jabs that made pleasure coil up his spine and he hummed against Magnus’ skin, keeping them close.

Happy noises answered him and a lazy hand wound up into his hair, tugging gently on the strands and Alec gulped. “ _Alexander_.” And that breathy moan was _it_ , Alec thrust down once more, sliding his cock as deep as he could go and came with gasping breaths.

He slowly rolled his hips through it, letting himself indulge in the warm heat of his husband’s body as his cock pulsed inside him and just about had enough presence of mind to slump slightly to the side when his arms weren’t able to hold him up any more, his hands petting and smoothing across Magnus’ skin in the hazy afterglow.

“Was that my welcome home present?” Alec blinked his eyes open at that, noting that Magnus had turned his head enough to look over his shoulder at Alec, cat-eyes twinkling with mischief and his cock twitched inside Magnus.

Alec grinned at him.

“It was a bit more involved if you must know.” Magnus made an inquisitive noise.

“Oh really?” Alec let out a breath as Magnus shifted, helping his husband slide his cock free as he rolled over to face Alec.

“I had planned on wearing that suit I know you’re so fond of and letting you oogle me while I did all sorts of various tasks.” Alec shrugged in feigned nonchalance, looking away from Magnus as he shuffled closer, though he helped to tug Magnus in as greedy hands slid across his skin. “Make dinner, put books away on shelves.” He looked side-ways at Magnus, smiling. “Move some heavy boxes around in that shirt which is a little... _restricting_.” Magnus’ eyes gleamed.

“I don’t know if I should feel cheated or kiss you.” Magnus said as he angled his head up, their mouths oh so close and Alec couldn’t help looking down at his husband’s lips on every other breath.

“Well I’d prefer kisses.” Alec breathed against his lips, letting out a happy noise as Magnus pressed back into him. “But I was planning on wearing that suit today, if you wanted.” He added as he pulled back and watched as a pleased grin spread across Magnus’ face.

“Oh you delightful fiend.” Alec laughed into Magnus’ mouth and pushed him back into the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
